Star Trek: Voyager
:Also see Star Trek: Voyager (disambiguation) for related links. Star Trek: Voyager was the fourth live-action Star Trek series. It was created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Jeri Taylor, and ran on UPN (as UPN's first ever series) for seven seasons, from to . It was also in first-run syndication through Paramount Pictures for its first six seasons. The series was best known for its familial crew, science fiction based plots, engaging action sequences and light humor. The writers often noted that many episodes had underlying themes and messages or were metaphors for current social issues. This was the first Star Trek series to feature a female captain in the main cast. The series ran alongside Star Trek: Deep Space Nine during its first five seasons. * (composed by Jerry Goldsmith) Summary Launched in the year 2371, the Intrepid class Federation Starship ''Voyager'' was a ship built to return to Starfleet's founding principle of scientific exploration. It was fitting that the ship's captain, Kathryn Janeway, rose up through the science ranks rather than command. However, the USS Voyager fulfilled its mission in a way that no one expected. On the ship's first mission, which required it to find and capture a Maquis vessel that disappeared into the treacherous Badlands, the starship was swept clear across the galaxy deep into the Delta Quadrant, by a being known as the Caretaker. This was a 70,000 light year transit that cost the lives of over a dozen crew members. When Captain Janeway was forced to destroy the massive alien array that housed the Caretaker, she saved an alien race, but stranded Voyager there. Incorporating the surviving Maquis rebels with her Starfleet trained crew, Janeway and the USS Voyager spent seven long and treacherous years traversing entirely unknown territory. The crew made first contact with over 400 completely new species in the Delta Quadrant, as well as advancing the frontiers of stellar exploration. The crew encountered such memorable species as the violent and ruthless Kazon, the Phage-inflicted Vidiians, the colorful Talaxians and the ephemeral Ocampa. The crew was spared years in treacherous Borg space thanks to Kes, an Ocampan passenger who thrust the ship nearly 10,000 light years towards the Alpha Quadrant. The crew later made contact with the temporally sophisticated Krenim, the predatory Hirogen, and the toxic Malon, and later still encountered the Hierarchy. The entire Federation was up in arms when Voyager made a triumphant return to the Alpha Quadrant by utilizing a collapsing Borg transwarp conduit to hurl them back to Earth in 2378. Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran as Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes ( - ) *Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Tuvok *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine ( - ) *Garrett Wang as Harry Kim Executive Producers *Rick Berman - Executive Producer *Michael Piller - Executive Producer (1995-1996) *Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer (1995-1998) *Brannon Braga - Executive Producer (1998-2000) *Kenneth Biller - Executive Producer (2000-2001) Episode List Season 1 Season 1, 15 episodes Season 2 Season 2, 26 episodes Season 3 Season 3, 26 episodes Season 4 Season 4, 26 episodes Season 5 Season 5, 25 episodes Season 6 Season 6, 26 episodes Season 7 Season 7, 24 episodes Related topics *VOY performers *Recurring characters *VOY recurring character appearances *Main character crossover appearances *VOY directors *Paramount Stage 8 *Paramount Stage 9 *Paramount Stage 16 External Links * * * * Star Trek: Voyager at * [http://vv8.jetc.org/ Voyager Virtual Season Project] Category:Star Trek cs:Star Trek: Voyager de:Star Trek: Voyager es:Star Trek: Voyager fr:Star Trek: Voyager nl:Star Trek: Voyager pl:Star Trek: Voyager pt-br:Star Trek: Voyager sv:Star Trek: Voyager